The Impossible Days to Come
by ClariartyShippers
Summary: What happens when the 12 regeneration of the Doctor and Clara Oswald fight? What happens when Clara meets James Moriarty? This is the story of the Impossible Girl and the Impossible Man. -Clariarty Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! I have had this story written for a while now but I decided to finally post somewhere! Anyway If you could review and be completely honest! I mean it! I'm all for constructive criticism! -Clariarty**

* * *

Clara Oswald's life changed drastically. For better or for worse she had no idea. The only thing she knew was where it had all started and that was with the Doctor.

The Doctor had changed right before Clara's eyes and she didn't like it one bit. He had changed too much for her liking. She eventually left him to travel alone. The Doctor dropped Clara off somewhere in London; he didn't care where so long as she was out of his life. However, Clara knew exactly where she was. She was on Baker Street, right outside of the famous 221B flat owned by none other than Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself.

Clara looked down at the watch the Doctor gave her. It's November 23rd, 2015 at 3:03pm. Just then it started to rain, at first a little mist but then it turned to a complete downpour. She saw a cab's headlights staring her in the face. She moved out of the way. The cabby stopped the car next to Clara and rolled down his window. "Need a lift," the cabby asked softly and sweetly towards Clara. She nodded her head and got into the back of the cab. He was fairly young even though he was mid-to-late thirties. His hair was jet black and pulled back perfectly, not a hair was out of place. He was wearing a black suit, very unusual attire for a cab driver. "Jim," the man said quietly while reaching his hand out for her to shake it.

"Clara," she said as she was shaking his hand. His hands where soft but firm. She caught herself staring into his deep brown eyes, and looked away releasing their hands.

"Your dress is beautiful even if it is soaking wet," Jim said politely with a small giggle at the end. Clara looked down at her dress. She just realized she was wearing her favorite dress. It was red with yellow flowers outlined in a thick black. Her mother gave her that dress along with her favorite soufflé recipe before she passed away. Clara missed her mother more than anything in the world.

"Thank you," she responded. A tear had made its way down her cheek at the reminder of her mother. She hadn't realized she was crying until Jim had his hand on her cheek wiping the tear away. Her eyes had made their way back to staring at his. She could tell that they had seen conflict for that was the same look the Doctor had in his eyes. This time it was Jim who was the one to look away. He focused his vison onto the road. It was still pouring outside.

"So, where to Miss Clara," Jim asked Clara loudly and enthusiastically. It startled Clara a little bit as she was snapped out of her day dream about him.

"Oh, uh…um…well, I guess I don't have anywhere to go…. All of my family is dead and there is no one else that will notice that I'm gone. I'm so alone," Clara was moments from tears as she managed to speak those last few words. "Oh my goodness I just realized that I don't have any money to give to you! I'll just walk someplace." Clara was searching for money even though she had no pockets for the money. There wasn't ever a need for money with the Doctor.

"Nonsense, Clara! I can tell that you have a hell of a day so this ride is free on one condition," Jim turned back to Clara with a huge grin on his face.

She was nervous but her curiosity got the better of her, "And what would that be?"

"You let me take you back to my flat, give you a sweatshirt and sweatpants to change into, then I will make you dinner…. My treat!" Jim was ready to hear "no" but wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"Yes," Clara responded quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Jim was slightly shocked but he started driving. This the first time the car has moved since Clara got into it. "But," she began. "It is only 3:06 in the afternoon. Don't you think it's a little early to be having dinner?"

"You're right. It is early for dinner. I have a plan to pass the time. I take you back to my flat, let you change, then we could head to the cinema, if you'd like?" Jim sounded confident yet shy.

"How do I know that you're not some psychotic serial killer?" Clara was slightly joking but serious for she had no idea what she was getting into.

"You don't know. You will just have to trust me for tonight, alright?" Jim smiled slightly but he had no intention of letting Clara know that he has killed before. He had no idea why, but he cared for Clara already. He could tell that she wasn't boring like the others . Clara paused for a moment before accepting his request for the second time. Jim continued to drive through the rainy streets of London back to his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So sorry it took so long. I don't really have a good reason for it other than I was too busy ****_reading _****fanfic so I didn't have time to ****_post_**** it! Any way I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews! :D**

* * *

They had made it back to his flat at 3:30 on the dot. He lived on the third floor which was also the top floor. The building itself seemed new and modern, she could only imagine what the inside of his apartment looked like. For a new apartment Clara was surprised that there wasn't a lift. She had to walk up three flights of stairs in her soaking wet heels. Every once and a while she would slip and Jim would be there to catch her.

"You could always take those off you know right?" Jim was holding one had onto Clara's arm and another on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall again.

"I know, but if I slip again I will have nothing to blame!" Clara was laughing loudly at herself. Jim loved that about her. Once the climb was over she was just outside of his door. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring with too many keys on it. Jim unlocked the door and opened it while gesturing for Clara to walk in first.

"After you my dear," he said like a proper gentleman but also a little sarcasticly. Clara walked in and was in awe. His flat was beautiful, so very modern and clean. He had a great sense of style for a cabby, but she wondered if he really was a cab driver. He wore an expensive suit with a silver watch that was brand new, and his apartment was too expensive for a cab driver.

"You must get great tips. Wow, this is stunning!" Clara walked around with her mouth hanging wide open. The living room held a love seat, two matching chairs, a coffee table, and a television. The kitchen was next in her line of vision. It too was modern like the rest of the building; the counter top was beautiful black granite with four silver bar stools the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was an enormous kitchen. It was also connected to the dining room which held a table that could easily fit ten people but there were only two chairs set out for this large glass table. Her eyes were making their way through the rest of flat when she sudden found herself looking at Jim. He was smiling, almost giggling at her.

"I don't get very good tips at all. I ran into a small fortune while going through my parents' attic after they passed away. That was five years ago now…" Jim had trailed off obviously in deep thought. "Oh, I'll go get those clothes for you," he walked into his bedroom closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He walked out and handed the folded clothes to Clara, she smiled and thanked him. "There's a bathroom there for you to change," he pointed the bathroom inside of his bedroom.

"Thanks again Jim, you have been so kind to me," Clara took off her heels, walked into his bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

Clara stripped out of her favorite dress and placed it neatly on the ground. She put on his clothes and felt instantly relieved. They are warm and soft but huge on Clara. She didn't mind though, she was comfortable. Clara bent over and picked up her dress. She walked out of the bathroom and walked through his clean bedroom. Jim was sitting on the love seat in his living room when Clara walked out of his room. "Wow, even when you take away all of the glamour, you are still staggeringly beautiful," Jim was staring deeply at Clara. She smiled and looked down at the large clothes that she is wearing.

"Thank you, Jim," Clara was being even shyer now because people don't usually say things like that to her, especially when she is not dressed up. "I was thinking, about our deal to go to the cinema to pass time… do you think we could just stay here? I quite like it here and… well… I don't really feel like going out again and making you spend money on me,"

"Oh Clara we don't have to do anything if that is what you want. And I don't mind spending money on you, you're worth it Clara," Jim was now standing and walking towards Clara. "They seem to fit perfectly," he teased as he finally reached Clara.

"Ha ha, yeah, so you don't mind if we just hang out here?" Clara asked quietly, afraid to scare him away.

"Not at all, Clara," Jim copied her softness, inching closer and closer to Clara. They are now only inches apart. Clara leaned in even closer to him, not knowing why she was doing it. Their faces are barely and inch apart when they both lean in at the same time. Their lips meet softly but the kiss gets more and more aggressive. Jim's lips taste of mint and strawberries, two of Clara's favorite things. Clara's lips tasted of sweet apples. They couldn't get enough of each other. Jim moved his hands onto her face pulling her closer to him, as she had her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her. Their kiss would have gone on forever if they weren't interrupted by a knock at the door. At first they ignored it but the visitor was persistent. Jim was the one to break up the kiss. He looked through the peep hole in the door. "Quick, Clara go into my bedroom and lock the door behind you!" he yelled in a whisper.

"What's wrong Jim?!" she asked in that same yelling whisper.

"Just go! Just go!" Jim snapped. Clara ran quietly into his room and locked the door as instructed. She couldn't see anything but she could hear everything. "What do you want? I'm a little busy right now!" Jim was very angry and the person at the door.

"What could be so important where you don't have time for your favorite sociopath?" The stranger asked. Clara recognized that voice from last week's news. It was Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Yay so there it is Chapter 2! Please leave a review I CRAVE REVIEWS! I also don't mind constructive criticism, so if you have spotted something off please let me know!**


End file.
